Jo And Taz's Exellent Adventure
by kawaii gremlin
Summary: Warning: Rude, crude...though thankfully not nude! Me and Jo get sucked into the Beyblade world and cause total chaos. Rated cos I'm cautious, alot of swearing, crude humor, MAJOR Hillary bashing, some ppl may be OOC, although i am actually this daft! RR
1. The Madness Begins

**Taz: LET IT RIP! (I always wanted to say that!)   
Jo: farting noise   
Taz: She's a mean green gas machine!   
Jo: Ahem!   
Taz: Yes oh great stinky one?   
Jo: On with the show...  
**

****

Darkness enveloped the large bedroom, not a sound could be heard except for manic laughter sounding somewhere downstairs, and getting closer by the minute.   
Suddenly a loud crash followed by a muffled grunt shattered the calm as the two fan girls stampeded into the room, one tripping over a solitary slipper in her rush to claim her spot on the bed in front of the TV.   
Her younger friend stopped laughing, shook her head and tut-tutted disapprovingly, while flicking the remote as the TV buzzed to life, illuminating the room in a soft blue-white glow.   
The other girl grumbled incoherently and pushed herself off the floor, brushing bits of fluff off her boxer shorts disgustedly before joining her friend and settling down with a Tyson plushie.   
"My Kai plushie's way better than yours!" Jo laughed, pointing disdainfully at Taz's ruffled plushie.   
"Well obviously seen as mine isn't Kai anyway." Taz replied sarcastically, earning a half-hearted slap on the back from Jo.   
"Hurry up; what channel am I looking for?" Jo looked at the fuzzy TV screen uncertainly.   
"Toonami, dumbass!" Taz yawned, snatching the remote and punching the buttons.  
  
After half an hour, Jo turned to Taz, stifling a yawn. "How long is this on for?"   
Taz squinted uncomfortably in the gloom as her eyes struggled to make out shape of the clock on the wall. "Err, 'bout another eleven hours I think."  
"Fan-bloody-tastic!" Jo snorted. "I'll never stay awake that long!"   
"That's where you're wrong; I slipped coffee in our hot chocolate!" Taz grinned.   
"Great, so I'll be peeing for England in the morning!" Jo retorted sourly.  
"So long as you don't flood my loo you can pee for Europe!" Taz grinned and snuggled into her pillow. **(A.N: cool as a cucumber!)**   
Jo pouted then turned back to the TV, her eyes drooping gradually as Taz's rhythmic snoring acted like a purring lullaby.  
  
"Taz, Taz?" Jo poked the snoring girl hesitantly. "Hello? Earth to Tosspot?"  
**(A.N: Jo's nickname for me at school)  
  
**No response.  
  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZ!"   
"Huh? Wha? Who died?" Taz opened one eye cautiously, her pupils dilated and bloodshot.   
"No-one died!" Jo exclaimed, frustrated.   
"Fine, wake me up in the morning then." Taz replied and tried to roll over, grunting when she wedged her hip on a rock...   
"WHAT THE FUCK!" She jumped and frantically looked for something to cover her self with.   
"Chill Taz!" Jo looked considerably worried.   
"Uh, hello! I'm in the middle of nowhere in my fucking underwear, and you're telling me to chill?!" Taz was practically hysterical by now, and Jo sighed to herself before grabbing Taz by the arm and slapping her twice across the face.   
"O.K, O.K stop with the wife beating already! And why the hell does this place look like a Looney Toons backdrop?"   
"Maybe we're in a cartoon?" Jo mumbled absent mindedly, not really caring seen as anything was more interesting than being stuck at home.   
"Don't be daft!" Taz laughed. "That would make us..." She paused and looked down at herself. "Oh, HELL NO!" **(A.N: I am NOT in denial!!)  
**  
"Hell yes." A sarcastic voice sounded behind her, and Taz groaned as she recognised it instantly.  
"Oh piss off Kai!" She pouted and folded her arms.   
"Taz don't be rude!" Jo yelped, smacking Taz upside the head and pulling her damsel-in-distress eyes at the duel-haired Russian ice prince.   
Kai didn't respond but raised an eyebrow as Taz sneakily poked her tongue out at him behind Jo's back.  
  
"You know, she's my kinda girl!" Kai cringed; that voice went right through him every time he heard it.   
"Who invited you Tyson? I left you training with Rei."   
"I got bored, so sue me!"   
"If only I could!" Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey! What's all the ruckus?" Rei ambled over to the group, raising an amused eyebrow at the redhead in men's underwear, sticking her tongue out at Kai.   
_How come I never get away with that?!_   
"That would be her fault." Jo replied boldly, flinging Taz in front of her like a rag doll, causing Taz to bite her tongue.   
When her head finally stopped spinning Taz grinned up at Rei guiltily, before jumping up and running over to where she saw Max training by himself in the Dojo garden.   
"I wanna try!" She yelped excitedly.   
Max looked bemused at the hyperactive stranger, but a cute is girl is a cute girl, he figured.   
"Sure I'll show you." He beamed.  
  
Several hours later and exhausted Max slumped onto the sofa where Jo and Kai sat playing cards.   
"Where's Taz?" Jo asked suspiciously.   
"Err, she kinda got stuck in the big oak tree." Max fumbled with his fingers.  
"O.K, that's not like Taz." Jo muttered thoughtfully. "She's a champion tree climber back home." **(A.N: I'm spider man with cleavage!)**   
"What did you do to her?" Kai raised an accusing eyebrow.   
"I didn't do anything!" Max protested, then suddenly blushed.   
"Come on Max, spill it!" Jo grabbed him by his shirt.   
"Err, promise you won't laugh." Max's voice sounded tiny, like a timid mouse.   
"Just spit it out!" Kai growled.   
"Well it wasn't really my fault, it was Tyson's."   
Kai sat back with a triumphant "I knew it!" look on his face.   
"Well Tyson sneaked up behind her and...erm..." Max faltered, blushing madly.   
"For God's sake just tell us!" Jo yelled.   
"HE GRABBED HER TITS!" Max burst out, blushing again and snatching a hand over his mouth.   
Jo's left eye twitched dangerously, and Max shrank back in his seat, fearful of the bout of yelling he was sure he was heading for.   
Then Jo burst out in uncontrollable laughter, slapping Kai on the back, which knocked him off the sofa, and collapsing onto the cushions hysterically.   
Max blinked rapidly, waiting for his leader to flip his lid and begin yet another yelling match.   
Kai winced slightly as his backside connected with the floor.   
After a few moments, he glanced at the giggling heap on the sofa, then to Max cowering in the chair.   
Finally, he sighed. "Fine I'll get her." He grumbled, stomping out into the garden.   
"Tyson is so dead." Max muttered unhappily, gazing at Jo with watery ocean blue eyes.   
"So is Kai if he lays one finger on Taz; she'll tear him to pieces!" Jo mused, and then looked at Max. "And don't look at me like that; I invented that look!"   
Max's lip quivered, then he quickly ran up the stairs, and Jo swore she heard him muttering "Why is it always the pretty one's that are mean?!".  
  
Hours later, after Tyson had eaten most of the kitchen, and Taz had given up muttering "Groped by a friggin' cartoon!" Kai stood up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head.   
He stopped and adopted his favoured hands-on-hips pose when he caught Jo looking at him questioningly. "Well?" He prompted acidly as she continued to stare.   
Jo blinked before she replied. "It's all very well you yawning, but where are me and Taz meant to sleep?"   
"You don't have a place of your own?" **(A.N: state the obvious why doesn't he!)** "Well duh!" Taz stuck her tongue out again.   
"If you don't stop it I'm going to bite that tongue off!" Kai was only joking but he smiled in satisfaction when Taz quickly stuck her tongue back in and covered her mouth with her hand, glaring at him with her puppy brown eyes.  
"Hey, they can share the training room if they want." Tyson piped up, grinning manically when Taz glared at him and used her remaining free arm to cover her chest.   
"Sounds peachy!" Jo grumbled sarcastically.   
"Right, best get moving then." Kai clapped his hands.   
"Who died and made this guy Corporal!" Taz muttered, receiving a smack round the head from Jo. **(A.N: Jo's an Army Cadet, seriously!)**  
  
Later as a very tired Jo laid her head on her pillow, Taz was apparently not in the mood to sleep. "Jo?"   
"Hn?"   
"Do you think we're in my TV?"   
Jo sweat dropped then turned to Taz. "Where did you get that lame idea?"  
"Well we're in the Bladebreakers' house and they're TV characters."   
"O.K, good point!"   
"What? No sarcasm? No "Taz don't be stupid"?" Taz blinked rapidly, her brown eyes gleaming in the dark like luminous chocolate malteasers.   
"I'm really too tired to give a shit!" Jo snapped irritably.   
"Fine! Be a meanie!" Taz huffed and turned over to face the wall, pulling the blanket up over her head.   
"Fine by me." Jo muttered, laughing to herself as she heard the quiet snoring begin all over again.

**Jo: not a bad start eh Taz?   
Taz: snore   
Jo: Pfft whatever...   
**_5 minutes later..._**   
Jo: snore **


	2. Fangirls Strike Back

**Taz: I am not a morning person!   
Jo: You are now!  
**

**  
**  
The next morning Jo was woken by a loud crash.   
She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly before peering through the gap between the wall and the door, squinting at the bright sunshine.   
Suddenly, a flash of blue, red and yellow sped past her, screeching round the corner.   
"What's goin' on?" A sleepy sounding Taz appeared next to her.   
"I think Tyson's late for school." Jo mused, smirking evilly.   
"Again?" Taz's eyes almost doubled in size from disbelief. **(A.N: And I'm surprised?! o.O)**   
She wandered out into the garden stretching her back like a cat.   
Jo turned quickly her ears picking up a noise not too far away.   
"I think you might wanna come back in here." She mumbled.   
Taz - not hearing because she was halfway through a yawn - was more than surprised when a blur of primary colours collided with her, knocking her off her feet.   
Jo shook her head, suppressing a fit off giggles as Taz lay – arms at odd angles – twitching on the grass.   
Tyson got up, dusted himself down, then began looking frantically in random directions.   
"What's up?" Jo was still struggling to stop herself from laughing.   
"Oh man, I'm so late!" Tyson gasped, running full tilt towards the gate.   
"Of all the self centred, egotistical, single minded, thick headed, pea brained, idiotic, retarded, dim witted..." **(A.N: Aint I got a way with words!)**   
"I think we get the point." Jo looked down disdainfully at Taz who had just managed to sit up – though somewhat shakily - and was apparently aiming her onslaught in the vague direction of a tree.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Rei's amused voice broke through Jo's internal laughter.   
"Huh?" Jo looked at him uncertainly.   
"You guys can't stay here; we'll all be out." Rei explained. "Tyson and Max are at school, Kai will be at his Grandfather's old mansion, and I have to go to my job."   
"In that case we'll go pay Tyson a visit." Jo smirked. "Besides, Taz is just _dying_ to meet Hillary!" She winked at the dizzy redhead, who grinned evilly.  
"Well you'd best get there soon or you'll be late." Rei turned to leave.  
"Does that mean I have to get dressed?" Taz whined.   
"And I got just the thing!" Max exclaimed, earning a panicked look from Taz. "Trust me honey; I'm a fashion genius." He grinned dragging Taz back into the dojo and shutting the door behind them. **(A.N: This can NOT be good!)**   
Ten minutes later Jo looked up as the door creaked open, with Max's blonde fluffy head poking through the gap.   
"Ahem!" He huffed, getting Rei's instant attention. "May I present, the new and improved Taz."   
Jo raised an eyebrow expectantly... Nothing.   
Max peered back through the gap, "Taz? Get your cute butt out here!" He wheedled, become nervous under Jo's disapproving stare.   
"I'm gonna kill you for this Max Tate!" An annoyed voice squeaked in the darkness.   
"Hurry up god damn it!" Jo yelled.   
"Fine! But you'd better not laugh!" Taz growled.   
Jo groaned despairingly. "I haven't got time to laugh we're already late!"  
Max grinned sheepishly as Taz shuffled through the doorway, pinching and poking distastefully at her outfit.   
"Purple is so not my colour!" She moaned, shooting a death at Jo, who was once again on the verge of giggles.   
"You look great, doesn't she Rei?" Max glanced towards the neko-jin for support.   
Rei could only stare in shock.   
Taz finally broke the stunned silence. "I look like Kai!" She yelled in outrage, "How the hell is that good?!"   
Rei walked away stiffly, one eye twitching dangerously.  
  
Tyson sat at the back of the class as usual, with his loyal computer wiz Kenny at his side.   
"I'm tellin' you Chief, that redhead is crazy!" He gestured wildly with his arms.   
Kenny sighed, shaking his head. "Well what exactly did you expect when you groped the poor thing?!"   
"Hey I didn't do that on purpose, her tits just got in the way!" Tyson pouted stubbornly. **(A.N: Never the man's fault is it ladies!)**  
  
"Attention class!" Miss Kinkeid began timidly, cringing as Hillary promptly yelled at everyone to shut up.   
She noted with some surprise that Tyson was the first to calm down, staring wide-eyed at the front of the class, his mouth hanging open.   
"Now that I have your undivided attention," She paused and glared meaningfully at Kenny, who blushed and shut the lid on his laptop. "I have a new student to introduce to you all."   
She patted the redhead on the back, who had to struggle with her mind telling her fist not to swing.   
Reluctantly she stood forward and cleared her throat, then she caught sight of Hillary... **(A.N: Round One! DING! DING!)**  
  
Jo stood slouched against the wall, playing disinterestedly with her perfectly manicured nails.   
She snorted disdainfully as the teacher – a greying old man, and in her opinion probably a pervert – struggled unsuccessfully to get the class to settle.   
Only Max sat patiently at the back, his fearful blue eyes, alert, waiting for a paper missile to fling itself his way.   
Finally, Jo lost her patience and her sorely tried temper. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!"   
As she ran her gaze across the room, she smirked as the tiniest of death glares sent each wannabe rebel running to their desk.   
"Now what do I have to do to get a seat in this place?" She looked around expectantly, pleased that she hadn't lost her touch as no less than five boys jumped up to offer their own seats.  
  
"YOU STUCK UP, SELF CENTRED, GOODY-TWO-SHOES, ASS KISSING BITCH!"   
Hillary blinked as Taz threw herself across the room, and had less than a second to catch her breath before she felt her hair almost yanked out of her head, and a fist connect with her stomach.   
Miss Kinkeid sighed dismally as a cloud of dust erupted around the two girls, wincing each time she heard a slap connect, and crossing herself each time she heard Taz yelling obscenities as loud as her lungs would allow.   
**(A.N: GO TAZ GO!)**  
  
Max ran ahead from Tyson and Kenny, unable to understand Tyson's thousand- miles-an-hour babbling about the "amazing catfight" in his class.  
Taz looked around and made a poor attempt at a glare as she heard him calling for her and Jo to wait.   
She couldn't be angry now; she was too proud of her bruised knuckles!   
"So Taz, how was your day?" Max asked, grinning conspiratorially at Jo.  
"Kick ass!" Taz replied with a grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame.  
  
Back at the dojo, Taz reluctantly allowed Kai to bath her hands in lukewarm water.   
She glared at him suspiciously, and winced occasionally when he rewarded her with a particularly careless nudge.   
Finally after a mad struggle caused by her refusing to let him crack the knuckles back into place, Kai had to hold her down while Rei did the honours, giving the rest of the team – and probably the whole neighbourhood - the pleasure of hearing her yelling more obscenities.   
**(A.N:** _cries_ **They all ganged up on me!)**   
Taz spent the rest of the evening torn between shooting death glares at Rei, and shaking her head in disgust as Jo blatantly fawned over Kai like he was some kind of God.   
_Yeah right, he wishes!_  
  
When she looked around, both Kai and Jo were gone.   
She yelped in surprise and started smacking her head as a scary – and unwanted image – tried to force its way into her mind.   
**(A.N: Bad thoughts! BAAAAAD!!!!)**   
Tyson looked at her, a half puzzled half-amused look plastered on his tanned face.   
"What're you doing?" Rei asked the question for him.   
"That's just wrong!" Taz muttered, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.   
Tyson glanced at Rei questioningly.   
"Where'd Jo and Kai go?" She finally asked, bracing herself for an answer she didn't want to hear.   
"Kai decided he wanted a shave and a shower, then Jo decided she wanted bath, so I think the "who goes first" discussion turned into a race."  
  
Just as Taz was about to reply, a pissed off looking Kai stomped down the stairs.   
"Guess there's no need to ask who won." Rei grinned, earning a matching one from Taz.   
Kai interrupted them by stomping back through the living room, a cup of hot chocolate jiggling dangerously in his hand, and flopping onto the sofa.   
Taz immediately scooted to the other end of the sofa, resting her chin on her knees, while staring at him thoughtfully.   
"Aw does poor ickle Kai need a hug?" She held out both her hands and pulled her best puppy eyed look.  
**(A.N: Aww how cute...Yeuck!!)**   
Kai visibly shrank back, shaking his head frantically. "No way! I don't do hugs!"   
Taz immediately made her eyes water, and quivered her lip.   
"Come on don't be such a spoilsport Kai!" Rei chimed in.   
"Humph!" Kai stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms, his eyes occasionally flickered over to Taz, whose eyes were starting to sting, so even though she wasn't, she actually looked more upset than she meant to.  
**(A.N: It's all in the Shakespeare darling!)**   
In the end, he gave in.   
"Fine, you win!" He cringed as he hesitantly held out his arms.   
Taz squealed gleefully and leapt across the sofa, catching Kai off guard as she collided with his chest and knocked them both to the floor.   
"Thanks for breaking my fall Kai-kun!" She grinned and then bounded over to Max.   
She was stopped in her tracks by Jo stomping down the stairs, and flinging a towel over her head.  
**(A.N: If you know the pain of being hit with a soggy flannel...look away now!)**   
Ignoring Taz's frantic struggles and flailing arms, Jo turned to Kai.   
"I think it's time I put the kid to bed."   
Kai, more interested in plotting revenge against Taz, simply looked up at Jo blankly and shrugged.   
Jo took that as a "whatever" and promptly frogmarched Taz to their room, with Taz still struggling under the towel.

**Taz: Great! Now all I need is Frizz-ease!!!   
Jo: Oh well it saved you washing your hair!   
Taz: Pfft!   
Jo: How 'bout I shave it all off?!   
Taz: Err...long hair's fashionable this season!** _runs_


	3. Makeovers From Hell

**Taz: wipes forehead Whew! This story writing is hard work!   
Jo: Aww, has poor Taz spwained her ickle finger?   
Taz: Yeah I have **_sniff_** Kiss it better!!!   
Jo:** _death glares_ **On with the show...**

****  
  
Jo stopped her rummaging and stifled a giggle.   
_Kenny sings in the shower?!_   
Taz clamped a hand over her mouth, her puppy brown eyes bulging wildly as her whole body shook trying to suppress the urge to laugh out loud.   
"Try the wardrobe." Jo hissed, still rummaging through the drawers.   
"What exactly are we looking for?" Taz winced as she spoke louder than she intended, and the ominous sound of Kai rolling over in his sleep filled her ears.   
She froze stiff and her eyes darted over to the bed, where the lump under the sheets shifted.   
Jo let out a sigh of relief when the rhythmic snoring continued, and poked Taz in the ribs. "The scarf stupid!"   
Taz pouted and folded her arms. "I'm not stupid!" She muttered, ambling over to the wardrobe.  
  
"Err, Taz?" Jo sounded worried.   
Taz frowned as she turned to her friend who was now standing next to the bed. "Yeah?"   
"This is gonna be more difficult than I thought."   
Taz frowned again and crept over to stand opposite Jo on the other side.  
"Why? It's not like he sleeps with the damn thing!"   
"You just had to say it!" Jo groaned, pulling back the covers to reveal that most of Kai's chin was buried by it.   
Taz rolled her eyes. "Just leave it to me," She beamed. "You might wanna run though."   
Jo raised an eyebrow then her face became a mask of pure horror as she realised what Taz was going to do.   
"One...two...three..." Taz raised an eyebrow at Jo who seemed to be frozen on the spot.   
Jo's legs finally responded and she bolted down the stairs at the same instant as Taz grabbed one end of the scarf and yanked as hard as she could.  
  
"It's dark in here isn't it Jo." Taz grinned as her friend just barely managed a smile.   
"Yes it's dark Taz." She muttered. **(A.N: The beginning of a hilarious joke!)**  
  
Outside, the other Bladebreakers had not been so lucky; Max was cowering behind the sofa, Rei had crawled under the stairs, Kenny had hid under the computer desk, and Tyson was currently being given the third degree.   
"For the hundredth time, I don't know where your stupid scarf is!" Tyson glared at Kai defiantly.   
"I'm warning you Granger..." Kai stopped abruptly as he heard a muffled giggle.  
  
Jo quickly clamped a hand over Taz's mouth. "Shh!" She hissed.   
Taz peered through the gap where hinges met the wooden side panels; Kai still hadn't figured out where they were.   
Jo let out a sigh of relief when she saw him stomp off in search of Rei.  
"Yuck!" Taz wrinkled her nose, "Your hand tastes like sweat!"   
Jo's response was to stick her tongue out.   
"Well this was worth getting up at six-am for." Taz continued brightly.  
"Yeah, I was so looking forward to being stuck in a clock with _you_!" Jo muttered.   
"Well I got you the scarf didn't I?" Taz pouted.   
"You didn't have to wake him up!" Jo retorted, still peering through the crack.   
"Yeah well, he shouldn't be lazy!"  
  
The rest of the afternoon should have passed by peacefully; Taz had screamed at Kai until she was blue in the face so he had eventually given up asking if she'd stolen his scarf, and Jo still unnerved him so he didn't even try asking her.  
  
Now, Max's insatiable curiosity had gotten the better of him; while Taz was preoccupied playing "cheat" with Tyson, and Jo was out shopping, he decided to have a quick peek in their room.  
He'd caught a glimpse of the room while giving her the makeover, and their was something about the way that Jo's stuff was neat and tidy, while Taz's was complete chaos, that made him curious.   
He stood in the centre of the room, unsure where to start.   
Then he spotted a makeshift wardrobe at the back, and bounded over to it eagerly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Taz looked up from her cards instantly. "Hey, was that Maxie?"   
"I dunno." Tyson replied, craning his neck over the space between them to try to get a peek at her cards.   
"I'm not blind you know." She muttered, eyes still locked on the doorway.  
Tyson gulped and quickly shuffled back to his seat.  
  
Seconds later Max sped through the door, waving a piece of paper in his hand frantically.   
"I'm being stalked!" He wailed, much to Tyson's amusement, while Taz hid behind her hands and blushed.   
"Aw, come on Maxie, who'd wanna stalk _you_?" Tyson jumped up and threw an arm around Max's shoulder jokingly.   
"Then why was there a picture of me in the girl's room!" Max burst out, earning a glare from Taz.   
"You went in my room?!" Her voice dropped to a deadly calm whisper and her eyes narrowed. "No-one goes in my room!" She exploded.   
**(A.N: TEEN TITANS GO**!)  
"What's all the yelling about?" Jo's voice floated through from the kitchen, and Max leapt gratefully towards it.   
"He went in my room!" Taz fumed, her left eye twitching dangerously while Tyson patted her head playfully.   
"No need to pop a vein Hun." Was the calm reply.   
Taz was about to answer when something else caught her eye; Rei was still under the stairs.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute!" Jo squealed when she saw Rei curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb.   
"Polaroid!" Taz clapped her hands.   
"Will a camera phone do?" Tyson appeared behind Taz – who immediately folded her arms over her chest – waving a Nokia in his hand.   
"Hey! Where'd you get that?!" Jo yelped, snatching at her phone.   
"If you've killed my kitty-Kai you're gonna pay!" She warned, wagging a finger at him.   
Taz meanwhile, had formulated a plan in her sick twisted little mind.   
She rubbed her hands together gleefully, then reached for a hairbrush.  
  
_click_  
  
"Oh man, you guys are so dead!" Tyson giggled.   
"No rest for the wicked!" Taz grinned making a beeline for the computer.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jo grumbled as she had her phone snatched away again.   
"What? You never heard of multiple email?" Taz smiled innocently.   
Tyson looked confused. "What's email?"   
Taz sweat dropped halfway through the upload. "God give me strength!" She groaned.  
  
_Status: Message Sent  
_  
"Now all we do is wait." Taz grinned, leaning back in the chair and resting her arms behind her head.  
  
_New Email: Lee: Rei what is this?! Some kind of joke!   
New Email: Salima: Oh My god! Your beautiful hair!   
New Email: Mariah: I DEMAND an explanation right now! Who is that girl?!   
New Email: Oliver: Have I taught you nothing! NEVER backcomb!   
New Email: Robert: How uncouth! That girl is making devil horns at me!  
New Email: Tala: Love the new do darling! :p   
New Email: Zeo: Circuit overload! Circuit overload!   
New Email: Michael: Not even in America dude!   
New Email: Emily: Statistically speaking, that's the worst monstrosity I've ever seen!   
New Email: Mariam: And I thought Dunga was ugly!   
New Email: Mr Dickenson: Are you alright son?   
New Email: King & Queen: Eww!  
_  
"I am a genius!" Taz beamed high-fiving Tyson.   
"Hey genius! I want my phone back!" Jo yelled.  
  
"Hey! He's waking up!" Tyson jumped as Rei began to stretch and yawn, flashing sharp fangs.   
"I got first dibs on the clock!" Taz dived out of sight.   
"Wait for me!" Tyson dived after her.   
"Time for a cup of good old English tea!" Jo strolled calmly into the kitchen.  
**(A.N: Yup, we're English born and bred!)**  
  
"MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Taz and Tyson giggled.   
Taz squirmed uncomfortably. "Have you lost weight Hun?" She smiled sarcastically.   
"Don't think so." Tyson replied cluelessly.  
  
"MY EYEBROWS!"  
  
A loud crash followed by explosive laughter erupted from the kitchen.  
  
"Jo is so dead!" Tyson giggled, grinning at Taz who smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
**Jo:** _eyes on the ceiling_ **I didn't do it!   
Taz: Who was it then the Boogie Man?!   
Jo: Nah! The Candy man!   
Taz:** _sings_ **The Candy man can!   
Jo: sometimes you scare me ¬.¬' **


	4. Jugglers, Illusions And Losers

**Taz:** _whistles innocently_** I didn't do it, honest!!   
Jo: Is that a halo I see round your ankles?   
Taz: blushes Ahem!! I wondered where that had got to!**

****   
  
Jo had just stood up when Rei lurched into the kitchen.   
"Look at my hair!" He wailed, "It's ruined!"   
"Just exactly what are you trying to imply?" Jo hissed acidly, folding her arms.   
"Oh, um, n-nothing!" Rei gulped and sped back into the living room.  
"Right, suppose I aught to make another cup of tea!" Jo kicked absent- mindedly at the pile of broken china on the floor.   
She began rummaging through the drawers looking for a teaspoon.   
_Now this is familiar!_  
  
The sound of the shower thundered ominously upstairs... and everyone ignored it!   
Taz sat contentedly playing with Max's fluffy blonde hair.   
Tyson pouted because he wanted his hair braided.   
Kai sat completely still watching TV.  
  
Having finally found a spoon Jo then had to look for the sugar.   
"Where's the spoon?" Jo mused as she turned back to the table.   
"There is no spoon!" Tyson grinned over her shoulder, ducking as her fist swiped at his head and laughing like a maniac.   
**(A.N: Matrix anyone?)**   
Jo shrugged and reached into the drawer for another spoon, waving it triumphantly at Tyson before continuing her tea hunt, grumbling to herself.  
"Stupid Tyson! Stupid spoon! Stupid sugar! Stupid breakable antique cups! Stupid Kai..." Jo paused for a moment. "O.K maybe not...But everyone else is stupid!"  
  
"Hey Tyson! I bet I can make Dragoon disappear!" Taz chucked the white metal spinning top in the air and caught it behind her back.   
"Hey careful! I – I mean – me and Kenny worked real hard on that!" Tyson made a grab for it, only to fall on his face as Taz dodged him.   
"Nah-ah-aah!" She shook her head mockingly, "You have to close your eyes and count to a hundred first!"   
"He can't count to ten let alone a hundred."   
Tyson whirled around to face Kai who was still almost like a statue.   
He shrugged and turned again, then panicked and began frantically spinning his head in all directions looking for Taz.   
"One..." Kai prompted, opening one eye.   
"Uh, yeah sure," Tyson faltered, "One...two...three...erm...five? ...the one after that..."   
Kai groaned and let his head fall back onto the cushions.  
"Seven...eight...nine...err...Kai?" The ice prince turned, "What comes after nine?"   
Kai's eye twitched, a red cross appeared on his forehead...  
  
_CRASH!  
_  
"SORRY!" Jo's worried sounding voice floated through the air.   
"I have a bad feeling about this!" Tyson moaned, remembering the last thing Jo smashed.   
Kai yawned, reluctantly pushed himself up off the sofa, and led the way into the kitchen.   
"What exactly are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow.   
"What-does-it-look-like?!" Jo's speech faltered slightly each time her nimble hands caught an airborne object.   
"Why are you juggling with my Grandpa's cutlery?" Tyson was completely baffled.   
Jo turned to Tyson with an irritated look on her face, which soon transformed into an evil smirk.   
"Fine I won't do it anymore!" She retorted, simultaneously letting her arms fall to her sides, not flinching as each cup plummeted to the floor with an ear splitting crash.  
  
"Hmm, where to put you..." Taz grinned at her captive, though being a spinning top it wasn't putting up much of a fight.   
"Aah!" She skipped across the room. "Perfect!"   
As the shiny white metal disappeared from view she stood back to admire her handiwork.   
"That's it Taz, just act natural...he'll never know!" (**A.N: Say NO to boring food!)**   
Hearing the crash downstairs, she knew Jo couldn't keep up the diversion for much longer.   
"One down, one to go!" She grinned, skipping out of the room and bounding into another one down the corridor.  
  
"Oopsie!" Jo didn't look the least bit sorry.   
"It's O.K I'll just have to buy some new one's before Gramps gets back." Tyson shrugged, bending down to retrieve a dustpan from the cupboard.   
"Well good luck," Kai's sarcasm wasn't lost on any of them, "I hear antiques don't come cheap."   
He smirked as Tyson's face fell into a state of panic.  
  
"Ooooooh! I like this one!" Taz grinned, carefully sliding the comic out of its protective plastic cover.   
At her side, the "replacements" lay ready.   
"Playboy? Tut-tut-tut, what would your mother say?" She grinned again as she replaced the last one on the shelf.   
"Hmm, well...one little souvenir wouldn't hurt!" She danced around the room happily, peering into every box and shelf she came across.   
Then her eyes came to rest on a familiar blue object on the floor.   
Her puppy brown iris's gleamed brightly as her smile almost reached her ears.  
She looked around carefully; was Rei still in the shower?   
"Yoink!"  
  
"Oh man, I'm so dead!" Tyson groaned resting his head in his hands.  
"Sheesh! You never heard of superglue?!" Jo's surprise showed in her voice.   
"You can't superglue two hundred year old family heirlooms!" Tyson burst out, grabbing Jo by the collar.  
  
"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Taz beamed at Tyson happily.   
Tyson gawped at her in disbelief. "She made all that noise and you didn't hear?!"   
"Maybe our friend is deaf?" Kai cut in, smirking at Taz.   
"At least I'm not one can short of a six pack!" Taz stuck her tongue out again, then yelped as Kai leapt forward with a pair of pliers.   
Jo and Tyson sweat dropped as Kai proceeded to chase Taz around the house.  
  
"Shh!" Jo smacked Taz upside the head.   
"What did I tell you about wife beatin' already?!" Taz snapped, "Anyway, I'm the computer genius so stand back and let my magic fingers do the job!"  
Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dizzy?" Kenny frowned. "Hello? Dizzy?"   
No response, not even a static shock.  
  
"Come on Dizzy lets see what you can do!" Jo grinned as the laptop buzzed into life.   
_"O.K, O.K, you call yourself a girl, you punch keys like 'Tyson!"   
_"The boxer?" Jo looked baffled.   
_"No, the dumb kid!"_   
"Wow, smart and sarcastic, my kinda piece of plastic!" Jo smirked.  
  
"Dragoon?" Tyson crawled out from under his bed. "Damn it she's good!"  
"No luck?" Taz appeared in the doorway.   
"O.K what'd you do with him?" Tyson demanded, standing to his full height, which reached her nose.   
"You don't wanna know!" Taz giggled childishly.   
A horrifying thought crossed his mind. "You didn't?! I can't go in there!"  
Taz paused, then simply grinned stupidly and skipped away down the stairs.  
  
The repetitive clicking of the game pads reverberated throughout the house. _Pads?!_   
Jo looked to her left. _When the hell did he get here?!_   
The screen bleeped.   
_He stole my beans!!!!!_   
She smirked evilly and licked her index finger.  
  
Kai didn't flinch; he sat, still as a statue, one eye closed, the other on the screen, fingers tapping mechanically at the game pad.   
Jo frowned disappointedly. _Fine, I'll kick your ass the old fashioned way!  
_  
_Player 1 has received a power bonus: hyper speed_  
  
The little yellow chomping circles sped across the screen.  
  
_Game over: Player 1 wins!  
  
You have one new message:  
  
Kai = LOSER!_  
  
Kai stared at the screen for a few moments then swivelled his head to glare at Jo.   
"You're going down bitch!"   
Jo shrugged. "Don't cry, suck on a lollypop!"**Taz: Tehe! Kai's a loser!!!   
Jo: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS! COS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!   
Taz:** _sweat drops_ **Uh, yeah, what she said... **


	5. Shopping sprees And Peeping Toms

**Taz: Word of warning; shopping with me is murder!   
Jo: Too right!! Miss "Does my bum look big in this? And this? And this?!!"   
Taz: **_cringes_** So I'm indecisive! Big deal!  
**

"I want this one, and that one, and that one and..."   
"We've got all day numb nuts!" Jo grumbled.   
"Spoilsport!" Taz pouted, bouncing over to the "Toy Factory".  
  
"Hey where is everybody?" Tyson yawned, frowning disappointedly at the empty living room.   
He waddled into the kitchen to get some breakfast...and promptly slipped on a piece of paper lying on the floor.   
"Dude, that smarts!" He rubbed his backside as he got up, turning the paper over in his hand.   
"What the hell kinda language is this?"   
"Try turning it the right way up." An ice-cold voice drawled behind him.   
Kai smirked as he snatched the paper out of his hands, ignoring Tyson staring at his South Park boxers.  
  
_Dear Bladebreakers,  
Me n Taz got bored of waiting for you guys to get your lazy arses out of bed, so we "borrowed" Kai's credit card, back in a few hours._  
  
Kai's face went a tasteful shade of red.   
"You O.K dude?" Tyson waved a hand in front of Kai's eyes.   
"I'm going for a shower." Kai grumbled, walking stiffly up the stairs.  
  
Jo sat sunning herself on the bench waiting for Taz to catch up.   
Eventually a pair of purple clad legs waddled into view; the rest of the poor girl was obscured by countless bags and boxes.   
"What took you so long?" Jo opened one eye and grinned.   
Taz dropped everything, but Jo had already closed her eye again when Taz's face came into view, complete with a throbbing vein on her forehead.  
"Aah! Here's our bus now!" Jo jumped up and strutted over to the bus stop.   
Taz groaned and began picking the shopping up again, muttering under her breath.  
  
_ "O.K Tyson your turn."   
"Huh? There's only one place left, n' I'm NOT going there!"   
"For God's sake Tyson, don't be such a wuss, just get in there!"   
"No! It looks too tight!"_ **(A.N: It's not what you think! Bloody Hentai's!!)**  
  
Taz stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell?!"  
  
_ "Are you trying to say I'm fat?!"   
"Just get on with it!"   
"Kai, he doesn't love me anymore!"   
"Fine if you won't do it what about Max?"   
"I dunno you guys; I've never done this before!"   
"Don't worry Maxie I'll be gentle."_  
  
Taz's face began to turn green, and Jo looked at her curiously. "You comin' down with somethin' Hun?"   
"Gaaaaah!" Taz dropped to the floor in a heap under the shopping.   
"Fine, I'll go see what's going on!" Jo huffed, stomping off into the garden.  
  
Kai looked up from the Twister spinner as she came round the corner.   
"Oh, is that all?" Jo raised an eyebrow.   
"Huh?" Tyson squinted and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.   
"Oh, never mind!" Jo rolled her eyes, "We're off to go unpack."   
"Who's _we_?" Rei raised an eyebrow.   
"Me and Taz of course!" Jo yelped as if it were the most ridiculous question in the world.   
"Want any help?" Tyson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
"Not if you were the last donkey on earth!" Jo retorted.   
Just then Taz – or to be more exact – Taz's legs, shuffled into view, still swamped with shopping bags, teetering dangerously as she attempted to turn a corner.   
"Just a thought Jo, but couldn't you carry some of that?" Rei smirked.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Jo snorted, sticking her nose in the air.   
"Copycat!" Kai muttered, folding his arms in a huff.   
Taz peeked between two bags and groaned as Jo set off at an even faster pace than before.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this guys?!" Max glanced around worriedly.   
"Oh come on, I've groped Taz once; she won't mind if I have a little peek surely!" Tyson grinned.   
"Pffft! Juveniles!" Kai grunted, leaning against the wall and glaring at Tyson disapprovingly.   
"What if they've got CCTV or infa-red cameras in there?!" Max squeaked unhappily.   
"Sometimes you worry me Maxie!" Rei shook his head and patted Max's shoulder.   
"Hey! Shh! Taz is saying something!" Tyson hissed, pressing his ear to the door.  
_  
"Hey what d'you think of this one?"   
"Nah, too tight Hun."   
"Hey you can't argue with cleavage!"   
"Fine, what else did you get?"   
"Lots of stuff, but this is the cutest!"   
"What the hell is that?!"   
"You don't like it?"   
"It's huge, how the hell are you going to fit it in?!"_ **(A.N: Haha! REVENGE!!!)**  
  
Rei blinked rapidly, hardly daring to look at Tyson, who was struggling not to drool.  
  
_ "O.K so what did you get then Miss Perfect?!"   
"This!"   
"Whoah!! Let me have a go!"   
"No it's mine!"   
"Oh please it's way bigger than mine!"   
"Oh O.K then, but don't you dare break it!"   
"Oh puh-lease! I have done this before!"  
_  
"Little minx!" Tyson gasped.  
  
"You said that last time!" Jo retorted as she handed Taz the talking Kai plushie.   
"Yeah well I know how to turn this one on!" Taz snapped, reaching for its hand.  
  
_click  
_  
"Hn!" **(A.N: Stop looking at me like that! It's Kai's favourite word**!)  
"Is that all?" Taz frowned disappointedly.   
She pressed its hand again.   
"Hn! Hn!"   
"I can't believe you bought a faulty one!" Taz wailed.   
"No you're just not doing it right!"   
"Yes I am!"   
"You have to push it hard or it doesn't work!" Jo snapped.  
  
One of Kai's tightly clenched eyelids flew open. "What the..."   
Max gulped.   
"Oh man this it too sweet!" Tyson beamed, hugging Rei ecstatically.  
  
_ "Try again, this is getting interesting."   
__"Uh, O.K."  
  
click  
  
"Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn!"   
"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"  
"Oh yeah, now that's more like it!"  
_  
Kai's left eye began to twitch at the corner.  
  
_"See told you it wasn't faulty. Admit you were wrong!"   
"Yes Mistress!"_  
  
"Holy shit!" Rei gawped.  
  
Suddenly, Taz's head poked out the door, causing all of them to jump.  
"Hey guys! What're you all doing out here?" She beamed.   
"Man I LOVE girls!" Rei punched the air happily.   
"Err, riiiiight." Taz sweat dropped, then she turned to Kai. "So what's going on tonight oh fearless leader?"   
"PUB CRAWL!" Tyson jumped up and down.   
"Alcafrolic!" Taz poked his nose. "But yeah, that sounds good."   
"No way!" Kai spoke for the first time. "I always have to baby-sit!"   
"Well excuse me for being potty trained, but I can take care of myself!" Tyson retorted, ducking a swing from Kai's fist.   
"All those in favour, raise your hands!" Taz jumped excitedly as hers punched the air.   
Kai looked at the sea of fingers reaching up at him and groaned. "Fine! I give in!"

**Taz: !!!ALCA-MA-FROLL!!! HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO!   
Jo: I've never seen her before in my life!   
Taz: Meanie!!   
Jo: Just shut up n get on with it!   
Taz: Get on with what?   
Jo: _thwack!_   
Taz: Gaaaaaahhhh!!! .'**


	6. Karaoke Queens

**Taz: I'm going to warn you in advance....IT'S ALL JO'S FAULT! SHE MADE ME DO IT!"   
Jo: You are my bitch, therefore you will do as I say!   
Taz: **_gulp_** Yes Mistress!!  
**

"What's this place called again?" Jo gazed around at the garishly dressed regulars with barely concealed distaste.   
"Swing This Way." Kai replied nonchalantly, missing Taz's amused snicker of "swing which way?".   
Rei looked around nervously. "I swear if one guy pinches my ass I'm outta here!"   
"How'd you know some of the girls that pinch your ass aren't guys?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh jeez!" Rei groaned.   
"Spoilsport!" Taz pouted before turning to Max. "Wanna dance?"   
Max blushed furiously but accepted Taz's outstretched hand.   
Jo watched them go and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Perrrrrrfect!"  
After he finished goggling at Taz's outfit, Rei caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye.   
_What's she up to?  
_  
"Hey mate! Do us a favour?"   
Kai raised an eyebrow and turned his head to face the wiry looking man.  
"We need people for tonight's karaoke contest."   
"Forget it pal!" Kai snarled turning back to his drink, unaware that Tyson was hiding under the bar snickering.  
  
"Hey dude, wait up!"   
The organiser turned around warily.   
"My friend's had a change of heart, sign him up!" Tyson beamed.   
"Wow! Thanks!" The man brightened up visibly. "You have no idea how much you've just saved my ass! Is there anything I can do to thank you?"  
Tyson paused, then grinned evilly. "As a matter of fact there is."   
The man looked at him expectantly.   
"Sign me up too, with a partner of my choice." Tyson let his eyes wander to where Taz was attempting to teach Max the Macarena.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and of course Lady-boys! May I have you're attention!" The organiser winced as interference from the mike blasted his eardrums. "The contest is about to begin, the first entrants are Tyson and Taz singing "Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" **(A.N: Me and Jo love this song!)**  
  
"What the fu..."   
"Just shut up and sing!" Tyson clapped a hand over her mouth and snatched her away from Max.   
Max blinked for a few moments then sagged his shoulders.   
"What's the matter Maxie?" Rei smirked. "You like her or somethin'?"   
"It's not that," Max sighed desolately. "I was just beginning to get the hang of that Macarena thing!"   
Rei sweat dropped, then shuffled over to sit next to Jo.  
  
Tyson grinned stupidly as Taz folded her arms and shot ninety-mile-an- hour death glares at him across the stage.   
_Fine! Have it your way, but I'm not going to make this easy for you!_   
Taz smirked and she deliberately missed the cue.   
The organizer wiped his forehead worriedly but restarted the song anyway.  
Tyson was just about to start the opening lyrics when Taz stepped in front and interrupted him.  
  
_ "I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright, I'm gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line..."  
_  
"Go on Taz! Show 'em how it's done!" Jo jumped up and down whooping loudly.  
  
_ "...Oh, oh, oh, it's only crazy, forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, being real wild yeah. Doing it in style, oh, oh, oh, giving the action, feel the attraction. Cover my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah. To feel the way I feel..."  
_  
Taz paused and pulled Tyson to her side, and they both waited...  
  
_"MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!"_  
  
The crowed erupted into applause.   
Jo was still jumping up and down, though now between laughing and crying.  
Rei gawped.   
Max was still annoyed at his dancing lesson being cut short.   
Kenny was recording the whole thing on Dizzy.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of Taz screaming split through the noise.   
Jo instantly jumped up, looking anxiously towards the stage.   
_What the hell is he doing up there?_  
  
Kai stood, towering above Taz and Tyson - who were in a heap on the floor - swaying unsteadily.   
"Now I'll show you how it's done." His eyes looked bloodshot and his voice slurred.   
Taz groaned and tried to pull herself up, not getting very far because Tyson was sat on her back.   
"I'm not your pony! Get the hell off me!" She yelled, flinging him off her back, and crawling over to the table where Jo was sat.   
"Before you say anything," She panted, "I think he's pissed!"   
"No shit Sherlock!" Jo responded, death glaring when a blonde wolf whistled at him.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and clung to the mike stand for support as the beginning of "Feed My Frankenstein" blasted through the speakers.   
**(A.N: Another classic!)  
**  
"Uh-oh!" Taz groaned.  
  
_ "Well I aint evil, I'm just good lookin' Start a little fire, and baby start cookin, I'm a hungry man, but I don't want pizza, I'll blow down your house, and then I'm gonna eatcha!"_  
  
Kai caught sight of Jo and Taz sitting at a table near the edge of the dance floor.   
He grinned evilly and started walking towards them, swaying his hips suggestively, bringing a delighted grin to Jo's face, and a look of pure horror to Taz's.  
  
_ "Bring you to a simmer, right on time, Rub my greasy fingers up your...greasy spine!"  
_  
He reached the table and paused.   
_Which one first..._   
He stood in front of Taz and looked down expectantly. **(A.N: Jo MADE me do this!)**   
Taz – not daring to look in any direction let alone up – sat shaking in her seat.   
Finally, Kai lost his patience; he grabbed her hands and placed them firmly at her sides, while also plonking himself onto her lap, earning a shocked grunt from his victim, followed by an uncomfortable looking grimace.   
"Come to daddy!" He slurred, clutching at her chest before she could protest.   
"FUCK ME!" Taz yelped , her eyes wide open in shock.   
"Is that an invitation?" Kai leered, his eyes running lazily over her cleavage.  
"EEEEEEEEEP!" Taz jumped up so fast that Kai was knocked to the floor, and forced to watch disappointedly as she disappeared into the crowd.  
"Aww, never mind cutie," Jo crooned, holding out a hand to pull him up. "I'll look after you!"   
Kai grabbed at her hand eagerly, not hearing her wrist crack as he arched his back while pulling himself up to sit on her lap.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you come from!" Rei shrieked as Taz's head poked out from between his legs.   
"Under the table behind you!" Taz hissed.   
"Why are you whispering?" Rei hissed back.   
"I just got groped by the ice prince and I've been nominated for karaoke queen by Tyson; you think I'm gonna be shouting from tree tops?!" Taz almost shrieked herself.   
"Screaming blue murder more like!" Rei muttered, choking on a crisp as Taz immediately swung her head upwards, the back of her skull connecting with... "YEEEEOOOOOW!"  
  
Kai's head swivelled as he heard the pained yell, but was forced back to face Jo as she grabbed his chin.   
"You really shouldn't scare my friend, she has delicate nerves." Jo smirked.  
Kai said nothing, but pulled his best puppy eyed look – complete with bloodshot eyes!   
Jo's left eye twitched momentarily, then she put her arms behind her head and leaned back lazily. "Fine, just give it to me baby!"   
At that instant Tyson appeared at their side with a Polaroid camera.   
"Share the moment, share life?" He raised an eyebrow at Jo questioningly.  
Jo pulled Kai's face down so they were cheek to cheek.   
Tyson immediately started clicking the camera repeatedly. "Yes! Perfect! Work it baby! The camera loves you!"   
"Where are you going?" Max looked up to see Tyson grinning as he turned away.   
At that moment "Hey Ya!" Blasted into his eardrums.   
"I'm gonna go shake it like a Polaroid picture with Taz!"   
"Not if I shake it first!" Having had his fair share of alcapops, Max was not only high on sugar but feeling distinctly goofy.  
  
While all this was happening no-one had noticed Rei – still holding his groin and wincing in pain – sneak over to the coat rack, and raid Jo's bag.   
"Well what have we here?" He smirked, unfolding the crisp white paper.   
His sharp amber eyes scanned the letter briefly, his eyebrows rising, and eyes bulging by the second.   
"Holy smokes!"**Taz: If you liked it or even if you were just plain freaked out (like me) still give us some much appreciated feedback (note: flamers will be mocked)   
Jo: And chewed up and spat out!**


End file.
